


Time

by igor_kazzc



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Depression, Drug Abuse, F/M, Fishing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, References to Depression, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igor_kazzc/pseuds/igor_kazzc
Summary: Toxin and Turk want to take a step further in their relationship, but they have to put up with their past: Toxin's past
Relationships: Toxin/Turk (Fortnite)
Kudos: 2





	Time

Turk left a kiss on Toxin's cheek as she smiled back at him with a tired but relaxed expression, still high from her climax.  
She opened her arms to him as her husband slowly started to slump over her and carelessly drifted into a peaceful sleep, face hidden into the crook of her neck.  
The days turned into weeks, and Toxin's mood deteriorated once again after a period of calmness; Turk didn't mind anymore, he was used to his wife's behavior and took it as it came without ever stopping to look at the bright side, or justifying it with every excuse that came to his mind.   
"Toxin, how are you feeling?" he asked, entering the bathroom where the woman was disappointedly staring at her not stained underwear.  
"I've missed my period."  
The man raised an eyebrow.  
"I need to stop taking the medicines." She said, sliding her pants back up.  
Turk had an incredulous look on his face, but said anything.  
He lacked so much critical thinking that he didn't need an iq test to make it official that he was a dumb one, but he was convinced that it had been way too long for the pills to still effect her bodily functions.   
Still, he discarded the thought and, as always in his life, he trusted his wife's opinion.  
"It's alright, Tox. Let's go have dinner." Maybe she just needed time.

It was only when a month had passed without any improvement that she decided to get medical help.  
Turk was in a bundle of nerves as he waited for her to come back home.  
The clock's hands seemed to move way too slowly for his lickings, he couldn't think of anything to distract himself, but just as his worry was about to turn into an unbearable stomach ache, his wife opened the door, making him jump on his seat.  
She was smiling wide, Turk was so confused by that foreign expression.  
What kind of drugs was she prescribed?  
Once he remembered he had legs, he walked big steps towards his grinning wife.  
As soon he was near enough she handed him a paper.  
He took it, looking first at the sheet and then at her multiple times, growing more disoriented by the letters which he had never learned how to read in 35 years of being alive.  
His wife must have been really blissed out to forget about Turk's worst flaw.  
Finally the woman spoke, her voice an octave higher than usual: "Turk you dumb idiot! We did it!"   
The cogs slowly turned in his head.  
"Turk. I'm pregnant!"   
The man gasped as soon as he processed everything and hugged his wife tightly, even lifting her from the floor.  
He pampered her with kisses as she blushed.  
"Love I'm so proud of you!" He said, nuzzling on her as she hugged him back.  
He grabbed her hand and dragged her to sit in front of him.  
He started joyfully rambling: "We need to treat the child the best we can. He deserves so much after such a long time of waiting. And remember, I'm always gonna be right besides you ok?" He squeezed her to emphasize his point.  
"Calm down" she giggled "It's not even alive yet. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father."   
"And you a wonderful mother." He answered sweetly.  
Her smile turned into a more melancholy one.  
He noticed.  
"I'm not sure about that Turk. What if I can't control how I behave. I'm filled to the brim with chemicals. I didn't even realize I was still fertile. Turk, I'm scared."  
She spoke so genuinely, her tone rarely this expressive.  
"Hey, you need time. We need time. No one is perfect, but if that's what it takes to improve, I'm more than willing to do it, especially if it's alongside you."  
He was so lovely, she wanted to cry.  
She freed one hand from his, and caressed his face, playing with his beard a bit as he leaned into her touch.

Some weeks later, Turk was called for work. He wanted to stay besides his wife as much as possible, but he needed to provide in more efficient ways, especially now.  
He had to stay away for 2 or 3 weeks at most.  
Nevertheless, Toxin kissed Turk on the nose when he was at the doorstep, and said: "Give it your best out there, dummy."  
He smiled, nodded and decided that focusing on his job, his favorite hobby, could not do him any wrong. He needed to relax, and his wife was more than capable of taking care of herself, she was doing even better than him.  
Soon, once he was immersed again in shaky boats and stormy seas, he got a chance to feel more free and alive, motivated to get the best out of every day so, once home, he could tell all his experiences to his beloved, and later on to their much awaited child.  
Ironically, Turk found himself vomiting way more than his wife, due to the big waves playing tricks on him and his co-workers.  
Typical of his job and of a seasick fisherman.  
"Turk, you're growing softer. Look at what family life is doing to ya, man!"  
One of his friends said.  
"That's what women are capable of doing to a man. They became the true predators. Mistress Toxin had him hooked since day one, or so I reckon." Another one joined.  
On sunnier days, fishing was more profitable. And it was then when he felt one with the sea;  
It felt as if the waters dialogued with him constantly, each droplet that wet him, was baptism to the everly joyful fisherman.  
Communion was when he was gifted with the gifts of the Ocean, and his pagan faith grew stronger whenever it was challenged by times of poverty only to be regarded with great abundance.  
It was a lucky time to work.

The weeks passed way more quickly than Turk had expected, but he was glad about finally meeting his wife again.  
He couldn't wait to see how she was doing.

But maybe, this once they had run out of luck. And the times of pleasant surprises were now over.

Turk was exhausted, but happy to be home and greet his beloved.  
"Toxin, I'm home!" He said   
No response.  
He walked in, finding her curled up in bed, apparently asleep.  
He got closer to her, and put a hand on her shoulder, caressing her gently, hoping to gain some sort of reaction.  
Not much later, she slowly turned around, her swollen eyes were framed by her sickly white skin.  
Turk almost freaked out and embraced her:  
"Toxin what's wrong?!"  
Immediately, she sobbed, hiding her face in his chest.  
Suddenly, he didn't feel tired anymore.  
"What happened? Are you ok?"  
She just kept sobbing, her shoulders jerking with every shaky breath she took.  
"Toxin please speak to me! Is the child ok?"  
Here, she suddenly pulled away from his embrace, and with a raspy voice she screamed "There is no child, Turk!"  
He stared at her, batting his eyes dumbly.  
She was loudly moaning in grievance, her face stained with mucus and saliva.  
Now that he had noticed, she didn't even color her hair that was now turning yellow.  
But how come 'no child'? Was a woman capable of just erasing a child?  
Turk didn't understand, but his heart broke into a million pieces from witnessing such miserable display.  
He held his arms open for her, but she rejected him and said between hiccups "I'm a fucking failure of a woman"  
She knew it was her fault. It was her who created this endless circle of despair.  
She couldn't feel happiness, so she relied on chemicals to do it, but once she realized that wasn't actual happiness, it was too late to be willing to get rid of them.  
When she met Turk, she finally foresaw a second chance, but there she was, failing the only person that had faith in her.  
Now she was screaming in pain, she found out about the miscarriage just a few days back, since than she hadn't slept at all, to the point of almost allucinating.  
She wasn't even sure if Turk was actually there or not.  
She simply dug her long nails in her arms as she coughed and gasped desperately for hair.  
So many words and thoughts were running in her mind, and she hadn't noticed his husband forcefully taking her by the wrists to stop her.  
She barely acknowledged the pain brought from how tightly he was holding them.  
"Toxin stop it!!"   
Turk had never raised his voice.  
The shout seemed to echo in the house, despite it being impossible.  
But it worked. The woman was now simply trembling and tearing, finally becoming aware of her surroundings and of the throbbing headache she brought onto herself.

He hugged her, and apologetically whispered "It's fine"  
She sniffled.  
"It's not" her voice was muffled in his baggy clothes.  
"Hush.   
It is. I may not be anywhere near to feeling how you're feeling now. But you never disappointed me once and you never will. You're no less of a woman without a child. Because you're not just a woman, you're my woman. My wife and the person I love the most..."  
She trembled in his warm embrace.  
"... It's alright. We have all of our lives ahead of us..."  
Toxin started to relax, his words sinking in her, feeling more effective than xanax.  
He rested his back against the wall, holding her like a newborn as he noticed she was beginning to go limp on him.  
He kissed the sleepy woman's forehead.  
"We can take all the time you need"


End file.
